A Simple Solider
by sarahtheweirdo
Summary: A military dog was all Kagome Higurashi was, a simple servant to the system of the government. What if that government was being taken over by the homunculi? What's going on? [EdwardKagome] [Fullmetal Alchemist xover]
1. TrainWalking

Summary: A military dog was all Kagome Higurashi was, a simple servant to the system of the government. What if that government was being taken over by the homunculi? What's going on? Edward/Kagome Fullmetal Alchemist x-over

Disclaimer: This will only be one disclaimer in this story. I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or Inu-Yasha. Don't sue please!

- -- - -- - -- -

**A Simple Solider**

**Chapter One:**

**Train-Walking**

It was a lonely day for a lonely woman like myself. I stood inside of the train station, waiting patiently for the train to come. Looking up at the train stations clock it was getting late into the evening and it's wasting precious time for me.

Sighing softly out of boredom, I looked helplessly at the train tracks. _Why wont the train come? Please come... If you don't, I'll get in trouble and that's not my middle name. For it is Kagome..._ It's official. I'm _insane_. Talking to oneself isn't the most rational thing to do at a time like this. I'm on a business trip to meet some important people. This isn't the time to-

A whistle was heard in the distance.

A smile came to my lips in happiness. I looked up to the ceiling with my hands clenched together. "Thank you." A whisper came from my lips as the train soon came into sight in the far distance. Puffs of white smoke popping up as it came closer to the station. _Thank you indeed!_

Now, for my next mission... To find the nearest pay-phone.

- -- -- -

I sighed once again but it was of content. I called in to my superiors to tell them my train ride was late and I'll be there later than I first thought. The day was beautiful with the valleys of greenery passing by. I've never get to sight see anymore so I'm taking my chance now.

I heard my seat creak slightly and looked up to find an elderly man sit next to me. It didn't really bother me, I'm kinda happy about the action actually. Being in civilian clothes, I look like everyone else. If I was in my military uniform, no one would even come in contact with me...

That's how hard it is when finding a boyfriend.

I huffed to myself. _Am I that desperate for a boyfriend? I'm still young, pretty -even beautiful-, and smart woman. Damn my life sucks..._

_Just imagine a old woman still serving the country... Oh my Lord. I look bony and weak. What kind of future is that? I hope I die young, maybe when I'm forty..._

"Are you alright missy?"

I looked up from my musing to find the elderly man looking towards the window instead of me. Raising an eyebrow at him, I didn't say anything at first but spoke. "Just thinking too hard for my own good. It happens."

He glanced at me and offered a smile. An unusual smile at that. It gave me a twisted feeling in my gut. _Somethings not right here..._

The old man must be wondering why I gave him a suspicious look. "I don't trust the elderly anymore. Not since King Bradley taken over the state." I jokingly answered him. He gave a smirk as if he knew something. Something that I didn't know about. Something was off about the elderly old man. He seems... Suspicious to me, more than usual anyway.

The conductor came into the cart and asked for tickets. Everyone showed theirs before leaving to the next cart. Ever since I entered the cart gotten tad empty except for the brave few who stayed along with the elderly man that sat next to me.

But, sooner than I thought, the elderly man stood up and left into the cart in front of us. He still had that creepy smirk on his face.

It's been silent ever since he left.

- -- -- -

I was just sleeping when I heard a noise on top of the cart. It awoken me, but nobody else. I only shrugged it off before checking it out myself. I can do absolutely anything if I put my mind to it and that was the truth.

And I had a half-a-mind to go up on the roof to teach that mysterious person what-for. Matter of fact, I'll just do that.

Standing up, I whipped away dust off of my suit I was wearing (brown suit with a blue tie) before going straight to the door and opened it. I looked up and saw that the moon was out in its full phase. A tunnel soon passed over me and waited until it cleared and walked up onto the cart.

Nothing was there. I swore I heard a noise that woke me up. _Maybe it was a tree branch that hit the cart..._ Looking around more closely, nothing was there still. I sighed and called it a night.

Walking back over the ladder, I clumsily slipped and yelped for help. I closed my eyes, expecting a painful death...

"Hey! You alright?!" A voice said...

A blacked out after that.

- -- - -- - -- -

A/N: I hope you all enjoy that and hope all of you review! That includes ghost readers too!


	2. Dreamer

Summary: A military dog was all Kagome Higurashi was, a simple servant to the system of the government. What if that government was being taken over by the homunculi? What's going on[Edward/Kagome [Fullmetal Alchemist x-over

- -- - -- - -- -

**A Simple Solider**

**Chapter Two:**

**Dreamer**

"I... I don't want to fight you..." I said to the green monster with purple dots all over it's body as I tried to fight him off. This wasn't just normal dreaming. I never fought in my dreams unless it turned into a nightmare...

Oh yeah, I never have that many nightmares before.

My eyes widened at my stupidity as I tried to think up something to get rid of this green monster. I could always use a sword... Soon, a golden sword appeared and I handled it as if it was precious to me. I held it up and heaved straight at the monster as it shrieked in defeat, instantly disintegrated from contact of the sword.

This mildly reminded me of Souta's video game 'The Monsters From Beyond the Stars' Souta used to play before he met Inu-Yasha. There was several kinds of weapons... And soon I was addicted to the game as well. Damn video game bad dreams... I mean nightmares.

- -- - -- -

I awoke with a start of being on someone's lap. I pretended to sleep and checked the auras around me to see if they were enemies and I was wrong. It was just Edward Elric and Alphonse Elric. I've met them plenty of times before and was familiar with them.

_This must be their private cart... I can't afford a private cart... Damn._

Besides that, I noted I have a crush on the Fullmetal Alchemist. It wasn't big but it wasn't too small at all.

_I wonder if Inu-Yasha would be jealous at the short blond as he gives me a lot of attention unlike a certain half-demon. And I thought dogs were practically loyal creatures? Oh well... I can always dream..._

"Kagome, you awake?" asked the soft voice of Alphonse as a clanking noise of metal moved over to be infront of his brother.

A soft giggle escaped my lips as my eyes looked up into into golden eyes, smiling at me happy to see me awake. My heart pounded against my hands as one of them reached to my heart. A soft blush covered my cheeks. If only Ed knew how much I liked him.

You see, I've entered the military just for my own reasons to find these strange people called 'homunculi' from what the alchemists told me. I was young for my age to join in the military but who cares? I was only seventeen but I acted maturely for my age. Anyway, Edward was doing the same thing but since I was the military dog I had business to take care of.

I found a lot of interesting people here and knew instantly not a lot of people liked the military dogs of the state. Unlike some alchemists, Roy Mustang was the only one I could trust, beside him being a Japanese person like myself.

I got stuck here for a long time after the war with Naraku. The search is still on for finding him until this very day. I still wonder if they're okay without me. Of course the Shikon-no-Tama is gone for good this time, after destroying it, I wonder if was a good idea or not but it was gone... No turning back to the past now.

"You okay Kagome? That was some fall! If I didn't go on the roof when I heard a noise you would most likely be hurt, ya know?" Edward said as he smiled goofily at me. That was the thing I liked about Ed, actions first and words later. Just like _him_.

I smiled brightly at him, wondering if my blush looked cute on me or not. "I know and thank you Edward."

I saw him shiver and smiled at him still._ Did I just make him shiver?_

"Anyway, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in Central?" Ed asked me in a small voice.

"I'm going to the East Central Command. A meeting going to happen and I have to be there on behalf of Colonel Mustang. He couldn't attend so I'm going to be there for him." I said casually, not minding Ed as he scowled at the name. He still didn't like Roy for some odd reason... I wonder why. "Why do you hate Roy so much?"

"I don't hate him... He just.. Nevermind." A blush covered his cheeks.

I sat up and looked his way. "What?"

"It's... it's just that... " His blush deepened.

Alphonse left, knowing we'll need some alone time together. I loved his brother, just like mine but less annoying. A voice of reason.

"I... " By now his face was all red and I chuckled at him and held his metal hand and clenched it, making him tense.

"Yes?" I said in a whisper in his ear.

Without knowing what hit me, he turned his head towards me and kissed me. It was a sweet attempt at it but he needed to relax. I pulled away, a small blush of my own blossomed and I just smiled. "Ed, you have to relax. Don't be so tense about this."

A shock look came over his face. "You mean... you like me?"

I nodded and kissed him on his lips. He relaxed instantly and licked my lips for entry. I opened to him, letting him dominate my mouth. He tasted like chocolate and strawberries.

This felt like a dream... Or was it?

I widened my eyes as Ed turned into a huge banana with ice cream on the side, a sundae. I could only shrug and eat the damn sundae with disappointment.

This dream felt like a dream come true.

Oh well, at least I have a ice cream sundae.

- -- - -- -

I woke up this time in what looked like a private cart and tie it was empty. But soon and familiar suit of armor came in with the love of my life. He smiled brightly with a wink.

Or was it a dream?

_Damnit, now I'm hungry. Give me some ramen, I need to eat my feelings away!_

- -- - -- - -- -

A/N: The last quote is by me, so don't steal! The next chapter will be the last one so expect a long chapter!


	3. Marta

Summary: A military dog was all Kagome Higurashi was, a simple servant to the system of the government. What if that government was being taken over by the homunculi? What's going on[Edward/Kagome [Fullmetal Alchemist x-over

- -- - -- - -- -

**A Simple Solider**

**Chapter Three:**

**Marta**

"It's nice of you guys to let me stay in your cart. I'm grateful." I smiled to Alphonse as he looked up from a book he was reading.

_I bet it's about alchemy._

"What are you reading?" I asked curiously as I looked through my bag. I wanted something to eat and I know I have a bag of ramen in here... Can't let them know what it is though. Ramen doesn't exist in the past.

"Oh, an alchemic research book. I'm studying the matter of alchemic materials. It's really interesting." He responded as if he was smiling underneath the suit of armor. I swear he could use an emotion but nobody will notice.

I could only sigh in disappointment as I found the delicious looking bag of ramen in my brown bag of goodies. I couldn't wait until I get off this train.

It's been two days so far we've been on this train. The brothers were on a trail of something 'big' and couldn't tell me. I was suspicious and suddenly heard a noise came from Alphonse... I swore I heard whispering. "What was that?"

The suit of armor looked like he was panicking and more noises came from him as if someone was inside of him. I narrowed my eyes at him and was about to say something when Edward came in with food. My stomach growled at the sight of it, letting the others know that I was hungry as they chuckled at me,

"Hungry Kagome?" Ed said in a teasing voice as he wiggled an eyebrow. I could only giggle and nod in happiness. Al sighed in relief for some reason and accepted a roll of bread and put it through his helmet.

I looked questioning at him. _Why on earth would he do that for? He's just a spirit in that armor in there, right? He's weird._

- -- - -- -

It was later that day I found, Marta, a snake-like chimera in Al's suit of armor. It was a shock to me because they were talking and whispering so much during the night. I didn't get enough sleep because of him. The next day I need all the sleep I can get for the meeting with the Fuhrer. It was important and had to be there on behalf of Colonel Mustang.

She was interesting, that was for sure. She wanted to kill Zolf Kimblee for betraying their group to the sharks of the military. She had no place to go and I just knew she was going to die here. Wether she liked it or not, she had to go. It wasn't my place to think such things.

_I was surprised how I even met her._

She actually had the nerve to wake me up in the middle of the night with a dagger in hand and try to kill me. I woke up because of Al's warning voice as well as Ed's presence was in a alarming state. His aura had horror written all over it.

"_Do you know Kimblee_?" She growled out in a warning voice as if she wanted to kill me for that reason. Her aura was an angry red and shinned brightly. I was in big trouble if I didn't answer.

I gulped and nodded and she looked even more pissed. "What of it?"

"I want him dead, that's what. If your a associate of his, I'd have to kill you too." I shook my head 'no' before she backed off, Al grabbing her around her waist to calm her down.

"No Marta, she isn't an enemy. She's a good friend of ours and would never harm you... Right Kagome?" Asked Alphonse as he nodded to me as I could only sigh.

"I don't know what's going on, so I can't exactly say I'm to happy about it." I replied.

Edward could only laughed nervously as he took away Marta's dagger away from her and turned it into something else with alchemy,

Now I wish I knew alchemy from the start...

- -- - -- -

They explained everything to me after the small incident. _They attempted taboo? That's insane._ Those were the only thought that were going through my head right now. I knew Edward was smart but how could he be so _dumb_ at the same time?

I knew Ed was an idiot somehow deep down inside. I still love him anyway.

- -- - -- - -- -

Thanks all those have reviewed! Please review my story.

_Reviews makes me smile._


	4. Planning

Wow, I feel so special with all of the reviews I've gotten! -grins- Yes, reviews make me smile and very dandy! Enjoy the update everyone! Sorry for the long wait...

_sarahtheweirdo_

- -- - -- - -- -

**A Simple Solider**

**Chapter Four:**

**Planning**

We finally reached Eastern boarders of the state and into the station. I heard from the brothers chitchat that they were heading to the north after they speak with King Bradley. I have no idea why they want to speak with him but I guess it's important. Something about...

The whistle blew and the train I was on was gone along with some other trains with cargo were gone. I looked around with my bags in hand and walked around for a few minutes. Ed and Alphonse were near the pay-phone and was looking for something... Oh wait, they were waving me over.

I walked over and smiled. "What's wrong guys? Don't have a ride? I'm waiting for one right one right now."

Al replied, "We do... ugh I mean, I think we do?" He looked as if he was panicking. Marta inside of him sighed hopelessly, muttering a "idiot" under her breath.

_I wonder what's going on... _I thought as I gave a sigh and asked them, "Why don't take a ride with me then? Since you guys don't have one." Edward looked relieved as well as Alphonse as they walked behind me to the upcoming car that was coming my way.

- -- - -- -

"I can't believe this, really?!" I said on the phone. I was talking to Roy and it seemed like I was talking to a relative since he was so close to me. Not as close as my special gang (Inu-Yasha and the others) though.

I heard a chuckle on the other side and heard him speak fluent japanese. "Of course Kagome-chan. I would never lie to you." There was a brief pause before he spoke again, this time in english. "I want you to be serious about this. Are you sure he's there?"

I nodded but seeing he wasn't there infront of me, I said, "Yeah, I'm really sure of it." I was going to say 'totally sure' but that wouldn't make a good impression on him. We were talking about King Bradley and making sure he was there. I saw him while in the cafeteria as I planned to eat with Ed and Al for breakfast.

"Alright, everythings going to according to plan. Soon I'll have the movement going in a matter of _days_. Just make sure you look pretty and show off as much as you can." He said on the other side of the phone. I giggled at his last comment about showing off. _I'll show off as much as I can Roy, no problem..._

I saluted with a goofy smile on my face. "Can do sir Roy Mustang. Can do. Over and out." I hung up the phone, hoping I wasn't being rude by doing that. I have an important meeting to go to...

- -- - -- -

_Man this is __**boring**_ That all that on my mind as we talked nothing about us but other continents to invade or to concur. Is this what it's like to be in the military back home? No wonder mom hated military re-enforcements...

_I wonder if I should invent something in this time period. Like nacho cheese or hot dogs... I'm hungry again..._

"I say we invade Xing's territory before they invade us Fuhrer Bradley!" A young soldier said as he banged his fist to the table. He was a major like me, I could see his badges across the table.

"I say we try to commune with them and make profits off of what we can get from their land. Unlike some people here... We want to make profits and think good for the people." An elderly man said. He must be one of the generals. _Good choice sir..._

Then, there was a knock on the door and a messenger boy came in with a message and took it to King Bradley. The boy stood aside and waited patiently. King Bradley read and stood, smiling before saying, "I'm sorry everyone but I must be leaving now. We'll talk about this in the morning."

_It was late... And I am tired of hearing old and new men talking all the time. Time for bed..._

The boy glanced at me and gave me this sinister look, as if hiding something...

_Right after I get my hands on that note 'King of Watermelons'_(**1**)... I narrowed my eyes at the boy as he giggled when King Bradley ruffled his hair and walked besides him, walking right out of the conference room. Everyone stood up from their seats and mumbled under their breaths about wanting to go with their plans.

I have plans of my own.

- -- - -- -

_I can't believe I lost that boy! Where did he go?!_ I thought as I walked through the hallway. One minute he was with King Bradley and the next he was in a soldiers place. The boy had vanished in thin air.

I sighed and started to head for my room. _No point in continuing something once you lost interest in it._

I reached my room and was about to go in when I felt a tug on my pants. I turned my head to find the small boy I saw in the conference room. I smiled to him, but it was an uneasy smile. Something about the boys aura felt... Empty. Like he didn't have a soul. Just like the old man on the train ride... What is he?!

"Are you Kagome Higurashi?" He asked sweetly but a sinister smile creeped onto his face. It didn't look on him.

"Yes I am, what is it?" I asked politely as much as I could.

With a flash of light, he transformed into this young, long green haired with purple catlike-eyes. He wore strange black clothing with a purple tint to it and was barefooted. A creepy yet scary smile onto his face.

"Time for you to die."

The last thing I remember was being knocked out... And seeing Ed's black boots...

- -- - -- - -- -

1.) I call him that sometimes whenever he's on the big screen. He likes melons so, there-forth the name.

A/N: Wow, it took me forever to get this finished. I'm soooo sorry it took so long people. Ideas didn't flow like they used to. But anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed it! Review please!

_Reviews make me wanna dance and sing._


	5. Answers

I'm sorry for the wait, I've been really busy and I have no other excuse for you. I hope you all enjoy the chapter though.

_sarahtheweirdo_

- -- - -- - -- -

**A Simple Solider**

**Chapter Five:**

**Answers**

It didn't take long for me take consciousness again. "Ugh... my head... " My head hurt, splitting in two even. It was dark in the room I was in and felt like the room was spinning in all directions. I turned over on my side onto my stomach so it be easier to crawl around since I felt my hands and feet were tied together. But not at this very moment. I'm too distracted by the headache I have to notice where I was or even what I was doing there in the first place. Trying to remember what happened earlier.

Edward Elric came to my rescue. God, what had happened to me while I was unconscious?

What better way to start off the night than this? I was following that boy and then I was knocked out by that palm tree of a guy. _Wow, what memory I have left in me._ I do amaze myself sometimes...

Darkness... endless darkness was everywhere. The only thing that was giving some light was a door and a crack at the bottom. Some of the headache subsided and I crawled over to the door, wondering where I was and what that guy did to me. He must have really rattled me up to get a huge headache like this. Looking under the crack as much as I can, it was a white wall from where I was looking. It still doesn't tell me much though.

Crawling away from the door, I thought about taking off my shoes but decided against. It would just make my feet cold. Don't need to more colder than I am now. It was chilly in the room I was in. At least I was wearing long sleeved shirt and the uniform jacket with pants with boots. Yep, I'm just your simple solider.

"A... A... A-choo!" I sneezed loudly in the small chamber. I hope someone comes and rescues me before anything bad happens.

A crash was heard with electrical waves, blue light shinning through the crack in the door. A loud, "Kagome!" was heard as I felt my head become slightly lightheaded from moving round. I struggled with the bondage from my feet to my hands as I tried to struggle out of them.

"In here Ed!" I yelled as much as I could. It sounded raspy but I didn't care, Edward was there to rescue me. He got to be there for me and I know he will be there for me because...

A clap of hands echoed as Edward went thought the door with his alchemy, changing a door to his height as light shined in. I hand to close my eyes and blink a few times to get used to the light. Edward walked towards me with a worried look on his face. "Are you alright Kagome?" He quickly untied the rope around my wrists and feet as he helped me up.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Could be better though." We started to run for it. I noticed we were in Head Quarters still. Deep, underneath the main building. I wonder why I was locked up and not just killed on the spot like the guy said, 'It's time to die'. "Why didn't I die when I was going to?"

Edward always had an answer. "I not quite sure myself. It's a mystery to me why they wanted to kill you in the first place." So much for an answer...

_Oh well, when there's a will, there's a way. I'll find an answer, eventually._

- -- -

"I'm going to Ishbal." Edward said as we gotten closer to my room. I left all my things there. My precious bag of things that are from the future. My diary was among those things and my unmentionables.

Getting the key out from my right pocket, I opened the door to my room and opened it up. All hell broken loose. The room was a mess! My things were everywhere, _all_ of my future things were out for Ed to see.

I gasped loudly and pushed Edward out and slammed the door in his face. My name was called out many times as I cleaned my room up. Everything was a _mess_. "I'm fine Edward, just going to clean the room up. Guard the door, will ya?" A grumble was my reply with an "Alright." on the other side of the door.

When I found my diary it was _ruined_, ripped to the core with no mercy. What in hell is going on here? Why would they go to the trouble of ripping up my things? Everything else was in tact except for my diary. Oh well, I can always buy a new one for myself. This time, something with blank pages so I can doodle in it for hours on end.

After everything was cleaned up, I made sure nothing was missing. It didn't look like anything was missing. Pocky, ramen, ruined diary, underwear, bras, extra uniforms, shirts, dresses, skirts, and cell phone. Yep, everything was accounted for.

Damn it, I want answers!

There was a knock at the door. "Can I come in now?"

I opened the door and coughed into my hand. "I'm sorry Ed, about that. My undergarments was everywhere you know... " I blushed as I looked to the ground, embarrassed.

He also coughed into his own hand with a small red blush of his own on his face. "No, I should be the one to apologize. I was about to enter your room of course." He scratched the back of his head nervously. I closed the door behind him as I looked curiously at him.

"Anyway, what did you say before? Were you going to Ishbal? Aren't you going there on your own?" I asked curiously, something told me deep down, something was off. I sat down on the bed, knowing that I might need it.

"Yeah... ", he said softly as he sat down next to me, "I have to go to find Scar and stop him from doing whatever he's doing in Lior. First, I would like to do something first... " He slowly turned towards me and gripped onto my hands not too hard since he had an automail arm. He was blushing deeply, turning into a tomato. "Can I uh... "

I looked at him, wondering what's going on in that head of his. I nodded to him to continue but it didn't seem like he had the courage to do it. I just smiled to him and sighed.

And then it happened...

He kissed me. Deeply matter-of-fact, a chaste kiss. This is going to be my favorite memory _ever_...

- -- - -- - -- -

That's about it for this chapter. I have to work on my other story, Golden Days. I think I need ideas for it. If anyone has ideas for me, I would love to hear them. Send me a message if you don't want to in the review.

_Reviews makes me happy with joy._


	6. Kissing

Sorry for the long wait. I had to use my dad's laptop. Hope you enjoy it as I enjoy typing it out.

Inspiration: One More Night by Cascada and Pressure by Paramore

_sarahtheweirdo_

- -- - -- - -- -

**A Simple Solider**

**Chapter Six:**

**Kissing**

My heart just skipped a beat. I know it did when Edward kissed me. But, something told me he was inexperienced with kissing someone. I kissed Inu-Yasha before and learned from there. Hell, kissing was something we both can learn. I smiled against his lips and leaned against him. Wondering if he'll continue kissing me a way no one has ever kissed me before... I wonder if he kissed Winry before...

Now I feel jealous but that wont ruin my mood. She's just a friend towards Edward, nothing more and certainly nothing less...

I felt cold metal brush against my cheek and strange enough, that metal hand held my cheek with hesitation. I had my eyes closed for a short period of time while he kissed me. I looked at him with utmost care and love I could give a person.

People say that the eyes were a portal to the soul. Edward had a strong soul from what I've seen in my lifetime. My good friend Sango, she had an equally strong spirit as well as Inu-Yasha.

Just as I think about my family... Friends that I have made during the years. Tears started to come up but I had to be strong. I felt weak on the inside though. It was a strange feeling that was all too familiar.

"Why are you crying?" Edward whispered as he brought his other hand to whip the tears away. "It's okay Kagome, you don't have to answer if you don't want to."

I shook my head, not thinking straight. "I'm crying because I thought about my past. It's not a pleasant one and I'm certain you don't want to hear it."

He looked shocked at me, as if being hit with a ton of bricks. "What happened?"

I gave a cruel laugh, nothing like me at all as I said, "Love happened. I was betrayed by the one I loved." I wasn't going to tell him the whole story yet. There was some issues still there but I can handle it. _I think I can handle it..._

Instead of some cruel joke being broken the silence between us, he kissed my cheek so tenderly to the touch. It just shows how much he likes me. "I wont hurt you, I can guarantee it." He said as I felt as if I was crashing down as a fountain of tears come. Edward could only kiss me again as he whipped the tears away from my face.

I quickly wrapped my arms around his neck and cried into the nape of his neck. My eyes closed, I was greeted by darkness as the warmth of Edward surrounded me. I'll thank him later for taking up the duty of taking care of this weak side of myself.

- -- - -- -

I looked shocked at the message I received from Roy. He was going to Lior... Or where there was a Lior. That's where mostly everyone was going nowadays and I was commissioned there, for now. There was huge announcement around the office building, it was King Bradley and he seemed emotionless about it.

Edward was beside me looking at me curiously. "What's wrong?"

"I've been commissioned to go to Lior." He didn't look surprised as there was an announcement about it. He only shrugged as he gently taken his hand into mine, intwining fingers (with his left hand of course). This definitely shows how much he cares.

It was morning and the meeting was starting up again. I was thinking about what the elderly man said, I forgotten his name, the general guy. We really need allies instead of enemies. We already had war with one country, we don't need more mistakes for the country. We are making history as we go on to live and die.

The conference room was nearby, my hand loosened from his grip as we walked and turned the corner. The generals that were here, three of them, were talking among themselves as we waited near by. They were talking about the Xing woman and how polite they were. They were like chinese people but more graceful like japanese people. I've seen them before, they were traveling by and danced to their musical flute they had. It was magical.

_I wonder if I'll ever be graceful..._ I thought as I talked to Edward softly. His aura was flashing weirdly and as I talk to him... A possessive look came over his face, I went wide eyed at that. "Edward?"

Gently, he pulled me towards him and we kissed. It wasn't rough but it wasn't soft neither. We heard a few gasps and a snort with a 'I knew it'. He pressed on and his tongue asked for access. I gave in and kissed him back. Foot steps were heard as gossip went on, but I didn't care nor did I give a damn about who was gossiping about me.

"Kagome Higurashi! On your feet soldier!" someone yelled, a general I think it was. One of the generals were talking very loudly. With regret, I pulled away from Edward and pulled on a brave face on. I don't know why we kissed but it was everything I wanted.

A group of people surrounded us, but it wasn't a lot of people. Just people that needed to be there. The meeting was about to start...

- -- - --

It's been an hour since the little kiss from Edward as I lay bored in the chair in the conference room. We were discussing some issues in the military that weren't tolerated at all. I would rather talk about going home. I miss mama, grandpa, and Souta. I want to speak japanese for once...

If only Roy went to the damn meeting in the first place, I wouldn't be so bored to tears. King Bradley wasn't here and I miss home, where am I supposed to go now? For now, I didn't have a home. All I could do is travel and see what adventures come at hand.

Someone cleared their throat as he received a message from a young looking boy, maybe fourteen or so, and said, "King Bradley had to go back home because of his sick son. We'll end the meeting now."

Everyone stood up and stretched, and went on their way as I stood up. One of the generals that was talking to me, smiled and said, "I'll see you later Kagome."

I nodded and brushed away some sweat away from my forehead. _Was it me or was it getting hot in here?_ I thought as I walked out and felt a breeze. _I better get back to my room..._

- -- - -- -

I noticed, when I was walking down the hallway, that my door was opened ajar. I blinked several times as darkness hit my eyes. I saw Edward looking into my bag, cell phone in hand with a pocky stick in his mouth. My mouth dropped and went wide eyed at him as I flicked on the lights.

"What the hell are you doing in my bag?!" I yelled on top of my lungs. What more can happen in one single day?

- -- - -- - -- -

I hope you enjoyed it. I've been listening to a lot of music to get my inspiration up and running. The next chapter will be up soon, so keep a look out on it.


End file.
